


Winter

by belleetlabeast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleetlabeast/pseuds/belleetlabeast
Summary: When the Avengers find a beaten and broken woman on their balcony, it will be Bucky, or the Winter Soldier, that she remembers. What memories and other experiences do they share?[Summary fail.]





	1. Chapter 1

Winter

Steve didn’t know what to expect when him and Bucky found a mound of blankets on the balcony of the Avenger tower-- or what they thought was just blankets. As Steve slowly approached he first noticed limbs wrapped with these fabrics but Bucky noticed the metal leg reflecting the lights from the tower. Cap immediately bounded into action. He checked the young woman’s pulse then yelled to F.R.I.D.A.Y to notify the medic team. Bucky’s arms were quick to pick up her limp body as her head bobbed back. She was naked under the blanket but there was no reaction to the chilly morning air. Cap and Bucky’s actions may have saved her life as they rushed her towards the medical floor. 

The Avengers were now awake thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Y’s call throughout the tower. How did this young woman get dumped on the balcony of the Avenger tower? Natasha immediately started searching the outside balconies while Vision and Wanda search floor by floor inside. There was no trace of someone leaving the Avengers tower, wondering if you had been left on their doorstep like an orphaned child or as a weapon? Tony felt this fear and immediately called F.R.I.D.A.Y. to watch you in Bucky’s arms as he caught up with the super soldiers. 

“She might be a HYDRA asset sent to infiltrate and kill all of us.” Tony blurted as he finally caught up with Steve and Bucky. The young lady was already placed down in a hospital bed, still unconscious, while nurses and doctors worked to get her warm and her monitor her vitals.. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., do a facial recognition on our dangerous Jane Doe here--

“Tony!” Steve interrupted, “we don’t know who she is so she might not be dangerous.” 

“Are you kidding me? She has the same limb structure as our former Winter Soldier here” Tony exclaimed, pointing to Bucky. “Just a little more banged up.” Tony was correct about the metal leg. It was as though the metal had been broken in half and now laid limp. “She screams HYDRA, no offense,” looking at the former HYDRA assassin. Bucky just nodded.

“Buck, does she look familiar to you?” Steve asked though not hopeful. It wasn’t like Bucky’s head was still messed up. He no longer responded to his activation words thanks to years of therapy and science. In return for the help and to make up for the death of Tony’s parents, he would continue to be an agent for the Avengers. He was James Buchanan Barnes now, just not the same one from the 1940s. His memory was returning more and more everyday. 

“Not that I can remember.” He answered as he stared down at her. He wanted to believe that he would never forget a face like that. 

“Would you share activation words?” Steve questioned. 

“Doubtful but we can try?”

“Try? Do we really want to try? Here? Why not in a cell or an armored chair?” Tony suggested. 

“Then we’re no better than HYDRA!” Steve shot back.The billionaire backed down. “Buck, would you like to be in a different room?” Steve wanted to prepare his best friend for the worst. 

“No, I can do it.” Buck looked down at the discarded woman on the hospital bed. “Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car,” he said in Russian. His words were clear and even but there was no reaction from the woman on the bed. Steve and Bucky let out a small sigh. 

“If you gentlemen are finish, we would like to pump her stomach.” An older nurse slyly added after Bucky’s presentation. 

Tony crossed through their circle around the unconscious woman to throw handcuffs on each arm. Steve obviously protested until he witnessed her body’s reaction. She suddenly clenched her fist, pulling against her new restraints. All three Avengers jumped back, waiting for her eyes to open. Instead of waking, she sighed, opening her lips slightly. Bucky’s eyes went straight to her full lips. 

“O….kay. I believe she is done here.” Tony’s ears glowed a small shade of pink in response to her body’s reactions. “I am going to work on finding out who she is, I believe we need to have at least two agents down here to at least protect the nurses around her.” Tony tried to bargain with Steve, looking right at him as he finished his statement. 

“Fine--” 

“I’ll watch her.” Bucky interrupted. If she was a winter soldier then the Winter Soldier should be here when she wakes. He thought. Though he still did not recognize her, there was a hint of familiarity. . .

\---

Bucky’s unrelenting gaze bore into the side of the poor girl’s face. She had a large black bruise on her left eye with a large cut underneath. There were cuts and bruises all over her body with several cigarette burns on her chest. He could only imagine what scars shown underneath that hospital gown. 

“What happened to you…?” He whispered. This caused movement and the machine she was attached to start beeping faster. She was waking up! “Nurse!” Bucky called. Strong low gasps lingered in her lungs as her chest rose and fell. Bucky even thought he heard a small moan escape her lips. 

Her eyes fluttered opened with a sharp inhale. They were a gorgeous hazel according to Buck as he watched you react the surroundings. He was also very careful but his overwhelming feeling of familiarity made him pity her. He sat a little straighter when her eyes reached him. She was scanning the room in a panic. She had no clue where she was or what she was doing there. That much was certain. Bucky thought.

A nurse rushed in, pushing Bucky out of the way. He started checking vitals and the machines she was hooked up to but then left to go get her doctor. 

“Где я?” Where am I? So she’s Russian. Bucky thought. Those hazel eyes turned to him after all the commotion. 

“В больнице.” A hospital. He lied. If she knew about the Avengers, he wasn’t going to initiate that conversation. 

“Buck, has she--” Steve stopped as he entered the room. Her eyes shifted between Bucky and Steve. 

“Кто он?” Who is he? She whispered, looking at Bucky. 

“Мой друг.” My friend. Bucky assured her. “I think she’s Russian,” Bucky whispered to Steve over his shoulder. 

“Я?” I am? She looked confused, tilting her head just slightly. This made Bucky’s ears turn a light shade of pink. She’s adorable. . . he thought. 

“Do you speak English?” He questioned. With this she stared. There was a sense of confusion in her eyes as she searched Bucky’s face. She doesn’t know… He thought. 

“I. . . think I do. . .” She trailed off. Her brain was working for her without her knowledge. Before Bucky could continue Steve interrupted, asking for her name. 

“K. . .” She trailed off. She doesn’t even know her own name. . . Bucky thought. “It begins with a K. . .” She looked up at Steve, her eyes almost pleading for answers. “I think. . . I don’t know. . . Do you know me?” 

Steve sighed, shaking his head. Her eyes then went to Bucky. He was with me when I woke up, she thought. Her eyes were hopeful. Bucky felt her almost lean towards him. 

“No, I’m sorry.” He sighed. Her shoulders deflated. “Do you remember anything?” He asked, looking over to meet her eyes. His voice was small and careful. She sat there for a moment. Her eyes went down to her hands in her lap, her thumb nervously petting the other. After a moment she finally spoke. 

“I remember that I have a sister,” she paused, “and your face, Winter Soldier.” She looked right a Bucky. His breath caught in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s part two! 
> 
> Warnings: Fluffy fluff and angst. Mention of torture.

“I remember that I have a sister,” she paused, “and your face, Winter Soldier.”

The words played over and over in Bucky’s head. He had kindly explained that he was no longer an assassin, no longer the Winter Soldier. 

“I-I just know your face. . .” She whispered. Where the hell did we meet. . . Bucky thought. He was currently in his room searching through all of his memory journals. 

Steve stayed with their guest when Bucky left, awkwardly standing next to the bed. 

“May I sit?” Steve croaked. She nodded absent mindedly as her eyes were still looking for Bucky. Several minutes passed by before either spoke, the only sound were the whirlings and beepings of the machines surrounding them. 

“Am I. . . in trouble?” she asked as she tugged her restraints. Steve chuckled, shaking his head. 

“It’s just a precaution. I am sorry for the inconvenience.” Tony is just wrong. Steve thought. She’s harmless. She continued to look around but Steve noticed what he thought was a nervous tick. She stroked her right thigh, feeling where metal met flesh. 

“Does it hurt?” Steve motioned towards her leg. 

“What?” she cocked her head to the side. “Oh- no. No, sir” She muttered. Looking down, she peered under her sheets while she pulled her hospital gown up. Steve caught a glimpse of the scars connecting metal to flesh, very similar to Bucky’s but cleaner. She didn’t receive her new limb in the 40s, he knew that much. “This. . .” She paused to think about what she was saying. “This isn’t normal, is it?” She looked pathetic as she slowly shifted her eyes towards Steve.   
“Captain Rogers?” A doctor interjected because he could answer. “May I speak with the patient?” The middle aged woman, carrying a clipboard shifted her attention to the young lady on the bed. Steve nodded and moved to be just outside the room. 

The doctor calmly asked about her condition, the bruises on her body, and several questions regarding her memory. There was nothing she could remember, aside from Bucky’s face, of any significance. She didn’t even know what her sister looked like, just that she had a sister. No name or birth could come to her mind, only darkness. 

“They really did a number on her. . .” A new voice stated from behind Steve. Natasha stood beside him watching the doctor work in the other room. 

“Do we know she’s HYDRA?” he questioned. Black Widow nodded. 

“Tony wants to show you what he found.” With that, Steve went back upstairs, leaving Natasha to take watch.

\--- 

“Kateryna Nicolic-- or one half of the legendary Winter Storms team. The other half is her twin sister Viktoriya. There is not much information other than a few still shots that F.R.I.D.A.Y. found with facial recognition.” The picture that Tony plastered on the screen showed two small figures in black body suits. There was a tear in the right pant leg of Kateryna’s body suit, causing her metal leg to shine through. 

Steve analyzed the photo on the screen. No one had recognized her, not even Natasha. They had no intelligence on these sisters other than their kill totals and their allegiance to HYDRA. There was another file that the Avengers had received from Serbia similar to Winter Storms and Soldiers but it involved children so it was written off as unrelated. 

“I’ve heard of the Winter Storms” Wanda lingered at the screen, trying to get a closer look at the twins. 

“Really?” Sam questioned as everyone turned to look at Wanda.

“Yes, we were told to idolize them as fellow twins. . .” She trailed off, thinking of her own HYDRA experimentation. 

“Do you recognize her?” Vision questioned, placing a hand on Wanda’s lower back. There was concern showing on his face. 

“No. . . unfortunately. I wish I could help more but we were only connected to Strucker and his experiments. They were deeper in HYDRA.” 

“Well Cap, what did she know?” Tony turned towards the larger man. Steve then started to explain all that he had heard between Bucky and the girl, her metal limb, her Russian tongue, and finally that she only remembered two things: a sister and Bucky’s face. Tony’s face turned concern. There were more correlations between her and their Winter Soldier. 

“And does Sergeant Barnes know--” Vision was cut off by Bucky’s entrance.

“No,” he said confidently. He had combed and fretted over every page of his memory journals. “If I have met her before, HYDRA must of had a damn good reason to take that away from me.” His fists were clenched as he spoke. Steve sighed. His best friend had been through hell and back but this was just another notch against HYDRA. 

“Great!” Tony continued sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. “We have a Jane Doe in our medical wing, with a metal limb, and no memory. Where do we even start?” 

“Well, I might have a suggestion.” Natasha commented but before Tony could interject about how she was suppose to stay with the girl, she continued. “The doctor says that she has the serum in her.” She shifted her gaze between Steve and Bucky before continuing. “And biologically based on bone structure, the doctor puts her in her early twenties.” 

“Natasha, are you suggesting that she’s not from this time period?” Sam asked before Steve and Bucky even had time to process. 

“What I’m suggesting is that based on her smallpox scar, she was a child during the 60s or 70s. That puts her in the 1980’s or 90’s as a 20-something.” With this Natasha turned and walked back towards the medical wing. Bucky and Steve turned towards each other. They were the only two, or so they thought, with super serum from a past decade but apparently HYDRA was hungry for more after their Winter Soldier success. 

\---

Bucky and Steve returned to their fellow super soldier to relieve Natasha from her post. The girl’s eyes lit up as she saw Bucky approach but then twisted her face. She let out a small sneeze. With the strength of the serum in her, she broke her restraints like they were paper. Noticing her new freedom, she turned to Steve and started apologizing. Bucky’s heart stopped. She was a skilled assassin, like him, with the innocence of a small child. 

“I am так жаль! Я не знаю what I did!” I am so sorry! I don’t know what I did! Her switch from English to Russian and back made Natasha chuckle as she walked away. Kateryna started to panic, looking for a way to restrain herself. 

Steve rushed towards her putting his hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay, it’s okay!” But Bucky saw her chest rise and fall and heart monitor beep faster and faster. She was going to throw herself into a panic attack if she didn’t stop, Bucky thought, as he searched for something to help. 

Suddenly, he lunged towards her, grabbing her hand and rubbing small circles onto her palm, fingers laced together. Soft, sweet hushes rang in her ear as Buck held her head to his chest with his metal arm. Kateryna whimpered softly as she nuzzled into his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” she hiccuped, “it wasn’t a memory.” She sighed, reaching to clamp her hand over Bucky’s. “I had this feeling I was going to get punished for some reason.” Breath escaped Buck’s lips as he closed her eyes. She had been tortured alright. Even without the memories, he could feel the steel grips of HYDRA on her mind. 

Steve could only stare at Bucky’s sudden physical touch towards this girl with wide eyes. He reached a similar conclusion to Bucky regarding Kateryna’s past-- she was the victim, not the enemy. 

“We’ll never hurt you, păpuşă.” Bucky’s voice was slow and reassuring as he accidently slipped into Romanian. Steve hadn’t seen this side of Bucky since the 40s. 

“Doll?” She questioned, mimicking a small puppy, causing Bucky to chuckle. He had let go of her head to meet her eye to eye. He was still taken aback by her eyes. 

“Of course, you know Romanian too. . .” He sighed but when her eyes flashed to concern again, he continued. “It’s a term of endearment from my time period.” She swallowed hard as she stared into his bright blue eyes. But their gazing ended when Steve quietly coughed. 

“Ma’am, we have found some information about you if you would care to know?” Steve asked. Bucky stared at him concerned, hoping that his friend would tell her about her darker side, but Steve continued. “Your name is Kateryna. The gentleman beside you is Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes. My name is Captain Steve Rogers.” He started the introductions slow as to not overwhelm her but she simply nodded. Her grip on Bucky’s hand was growing stronger as she listened. “We do not know much but only that you have obviously been through a lot. How are you feeling?” She sat back, feeling her limbs and paying attention to her body. 

“I don’t hurt.” Which came a shock to the two men beside her. She was ragged from head to toe with bruises and cuts, scars and burns all over her body. 

“Okay. . .” Steve trailed off. “Would you like to sleep?” As his words hit her ear should could truly feel how tired she was. The whole experience and near panic attack had wore her out. The only thing keeping her from sleeping was fear.

“Can you stay?” She whispered as she looked up towards the man still holding her hand. Bucky slowly nodded, helping her lean back against her mound of pillows. 

“I’ll be here.” 

\---

Bucky watched her as she slept, pouring over every detail he could see of her body. She obviously remembered him and felt a sense of peace near him but his mind drew a blank as he searched for her. Their hands were still attached when Steve tried to leave. 

“Steve!” Bucky grabbed his friend with his metal arm, “‘I don’t hurt’? She looks like she got the shit beat out of her before she was dumped here!” He said ecstatically frustrated from all the thinking. His voice was a harsh whisper.

“I know Buck. This is going to be a hard road for her if she ever does remember anything.” 

From there, Steve left to convince Tony to help repair or build her another metal leg. After hearing of her near panic attack, he complied and even allowed her to sleep in a secured room when she left the hospital bed. Her schedule was the same everyday. Bucky would unlock her door every morning, allow her to live chaperoned around the tower, and then back in her locked room at night. It pained Bucky to lock her every night but he laid claim to that responsibility thinking it would help Kateryna. After a few weeks of this schedule, she still had no memory but she started to open up. Bucky compared her to a wide-eyed doe, curious about every little thing. She also started to smile. When this rare occurrence did happen, Bucky was always close by. The two would sit on the couches in the lounge area talking in Romanian or Russian about everything and everything: their metal appendages, her new experiences with everyone, or Kateryna’s new found addiction, coffee. 

Bucky had mistakenly offered her his beverage one tired morning. Not noticing the different, she sipped it. Her eyes were wide. She had never had anything like this. 

“What is this?” She rushed towards Bucky suddenly causing all the Avengers to turn around. 

“Uh- oh! Sorry, doll! That’s my coffee.” He apologized, reaching for it but she held the mug in between her breasts with her shoulders hunched as she tried to protect the mug. Bucky wasn’t touching that mug. Small chuckles started around the room as Kateryna sipped her coffee with two hands, reminding Bucky of a small child. She bounced from Natasha to Wanda, showing them her new found drink of choice. 

“She probably grew up rough. . .” Steve trailed off, turning towards Bucky. “If she’s never even had coffee, I wonder what her life was like.” Buck’s lips tightened, thinking about all the horrible experiences Kateryna had to go through, but she brought him out of his thoughts with her small smile. 

She might have acted like an excited child but Bucky could see her curves clearly. Kateryna was beautiful though Bucky would use words like “gorgeous” or “stunning” in his journals at night. Her cheekbones were prominent, causing her eyes to look angled. Those hazel orbs were still one of Bucky’s favorite features. She typically wore shorts for easy access to her metal leg and a tight forming v-neck shirt. The small slopes of her breasts were easily visible every time she bent over. A soft groan escaped his lips as she pressed the mug deeper into her cleavage.It was clear that Kateryna was turning around and Bucky was her lifeline.

\---

“Buck. . .” Steve whispered behind him as he locked Kateryna’s door for the night. Bucky’s shoulders were slumped over. Locking her in a cage like an animal was heartbreaking every night. “Has she remembered anything?” But Bucky only sighed as he shook his head. 

“Nothing, not a single shred. Even after we showed her all those horrible stills. Steve, you know she’s not that anymore. She’s not a weapon.” His blue eyes bore into Steve’s. 

Tony had found more stills of Kateryna’s former life. Bucky studied every detail as they watched them together. Every now and then she would shudder, turning into Bucky’s chest to shield herself. His arm would wrap around her shoulders, nose in her hair, whispering sweet hushed sounds to calm her. Her bodysuits were a dark black with a similar facial mask to Winter Soldier’s. It was clear that she was trained by HYDRA. There was also one video remaining of her skills. She was deadly in hand-to-hand, even mimicking the Winter Soldier’s knife abilities that Steve had previously experienced. She was graceful and fluid, not like her bouncy current self. She even watched her sister train. They were perfectly in sync for every move, smooth transitions and interchanging of weapons. Every bullet was right on target. Buck had ask that they stop the video before showing her the horrible truth of her training regiment, claiming she wasn’t ready to face that. It was apparent that after every practice both girls would undergo a ritualistic like torture session. The cruel HYDRA doctor explained their methods to the camera as the viewer could hear screams from behind. The goal was not to scream. Unfortunately, Victorya had learned this fact, but Kateryna had yet to learn. Bucky had punched through a table the first time he watched it. She was a victim, he continue to pled to Tony and Steve. 

“I know Buck, I know. We just need to continue to protect her.” Bucky scoffed as Steve’s words brought him back to the present. He knew locking Kateryna away was Tony’s idea. “It’s better this way.” Steve stated as he placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder. The two friends walked to their neighboring rooms near Kateryna’s. 

Sleep came slow but it always did for Buck. He would write in his journals about his day, about Kateryna, and then slowly drift until he finally saw black. That would have been his night but the blaring alarms of the tower under attack jolted him away. He had one thought. 

“HYDRA”

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short but fuffy as HELL! ;)
> 
> Warnings: Fluffy fluff and angst. Mentions of torture. I suppose I should include cursing.

“HYDRA” Bucky thought as he lept out of bed. He knew they were here for Kateryna. 

HYDRA had never had the audacity to attack the tower before but with their new guest, their confidence had grown. The Avengers immediately assembled to assess the threat. Bucky was correct. There were Hydra agents spread across the compound. They had crashed through the several windows, throwing smoke and flash bombs as they entered. Buck covered his hand with his sleeve trying to push towards Kateryna’s door. He could hear her screaming his name and asking what was going on. With no windows in her “room”, HYDRA agents would have to go through the door. 

“BUCKY!” She shrieked through the door, pounding on the metal. She had made considerable dents with her fists and leg. “Bucky. . . “ she whimpered. 

There were already agents by the door using whatever tools they could to open the strong metal frame. Bucky quickly handled them using his metal arm to hold nothing back. As he grabbed both agents by their back collars and threw them towards the wall. “Kateryna! I’m here! I’m here!” He called through the door frantically pushing in the key code to her room. The door flew open causing Kateryna to fall into his arms. She was crying as she buried her face deeper in his chest.

“I remember,” was all that he could hear but before he could listen any longer a spray of bullets threatened to hit them. Bucky quickly scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, to run towards the armory. They would have to arm her in order to protect her, he thought. Tony could yell at him later. He smashed his metal arm into the door, causing it to break off the hinges. He had put her feet on the ground when a voice came over the loudspeaker. 

“Kaateryna. . .” the teasing voice played with her name. 

“Victorya!” She gasped. Her memory was flooding back causing a migraine to form under her eye. She collapsed on the floor, holding her head in her hands. Buck searched for the source of the sound but Tony’s build was so advanced there was no getting rid of it. 

“Давайте играть, дорогая сестра. . .” Let’s play, dear sister. Her voice was menacing with her deep Russian accent. “Милая. . .” Sweet.

“No. . .” She whispered. Her eyes shot open in panic. She was staring in shock. Bucky knew what was happening. He had experienced this first hand when Zemo had him. He took her face in his hands as he pleaded with her to look at him but another word came over the loudspeaker.

“Шестьдесят два. . .” Sixty-two. . . 

“Come on, doll, look at me and only me.” His voice was rough but compelling as she slowly opened them. “I’m going to cover your ears now. I want you to concentrate on my voice.” She slowly nodded. 

“Сломанный. . .” Broken. . . 

“Dammit!” He cursed. “Kateryna, you need to listen to me. You’re one of the sweetest gals I have ever known. You need to know and understand that okay.” He held her closer to his chest now, continuing with the sweet words. 

“Близнец. . .” Twin. . . Victorya continued. Bucky cursed under his breath, hoping that someone would stop her. 

“Два. . .” Two. . . 

“Kateryna, are you listening to me, baby girl?” Her slow nod made him smile. “Good, just remember this is not you. You are here with me. You’re safe. No one will harm you here, I will make damn sure of that.” He continued praising her hoping to get through to her. 

“Военнослужащий. . . “ Soldier. . . This word caught Bucky’s attention. “Oh!” A gasp came through the loudspeaker. “Looks like we will continue this later, дорогая сестра. . . ” and then she was gone.

Bucky let out a strong sigh of relief but Kateryna crumbled into pieces. A sob ripped through her body causing Bucky to feel her shake. Her memories flooding back, the appearance of her sister, and finally the threat of having him mind wiped again, it was all too much for her. The pair sat there on the ground as Kateryna sobbed into his chest. He had never felt like this before. Buck was always protective of Steve back in the day but this wasn’t just protection or pity. He understood her pain and hopefully she would understand his. 

With the recent departure of HYDRA, Steve came bounding in to try and find them. 

“In here Steve. . .” he looking up from his embrace with Kateryna. Steve could see the absolutely despair Kateryna was giving into as she sat there. 

“Buck. . .” Steve whispered. “She’s bleeding, we should probably fix up her hands. . .” Bucky finally noticed the cuts and bruises on her knuckles from her bout with the door. 

Swiftly, he picked her up once again as he lead her to the common room, the collection of Avengers forming to assist in the aftermath. All eyes were on Kateryna as they entered. She had been holding onto the back of Bucky’s neck as her tear stained face curled into the crook of his neck. Her sobs were small whimpers now. Bucky tried to place her down but she protested by gripping him harder. Wanda and Natasha looked on, faces softening. 

“Doll. . .” Bucky whispered. “Can I sit you in. . . my lap?” He choked on the last word. A hint of pink covered his face. He had not had this much public displays of affection since the 40s. She nodded releasing her strong grip from his neck. He sat down, pulling her down into his lap. Her eyes stayed down. The room was spinning which added to the migraine she was experiencing. Bucky and Wanda went to work taking care of her hands. She felt silly, like a small child or baby. Helpless. She finally pushed off of Bucky’s lap to sit beside him but never let go of his hand-- his metal hand. She wanted to hold it, feel the cool temperature on her finger tips. He was nervous, wanting to know what she was thinking.

After some quiet deliberation in her head, Kateryna spoke. Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. “I remember. . . I remember everything!” She shook as she continued. All eyes were on her. She started sobbing as she told them how their parents had sold them to HYDRA at the very young age of 12. HYDRA’s plan was to continue the Winter Soldier program but create diversity to confuse their targets. These twins would be subject to the pain new super serum, a significant improvement from the first one. This was in 1974. The Cold War was causing leaps and bounds in technology. After that it was training and torture sessions until they were fully trained assassins. Their targets would have never expected small teenage girls. After each mission they would go back under for sleep until the next target. 

Bucky squeezed her hand and she confessed to every life she had ever taken. His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that she, a small teenage girl, was given the same treatment as the Winter Soldier. His mind flashed a picture of her small form in that chair, screaming out for anyone to help her. 

She continued to tell the heart wrenching stories of her training sessions. They were brutal on her small frame finally causing her right leg to give up and break. She was then given a metal leg that could grow with her as she aged. Her sister on the other hand excelled in HYDRA’s program, needing less and less “convincing” when they woke up after a long sleep. This caused Bucky’s heart to flutter. Her good nature couldn’t be smothered, no matter what HYDRA put her through, but that also meant that their “convincing” was brutal. She could barely finish before she finally broke down. They would connect her to Bucky’s chair but it continued past that. Water was used to drown her then resuscitate her. She would be electrocuted and then left passed out for days. The serum assured that she was hard to kill but impossible. They wanted to acclimate her to pain. 

The Avengers sat there in silence. Wanda started to sob with her as Vision held her in his arms. Sam and Steve stood there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other. Tony shook his head turning to the closet employee to have a proper room made for their new team member. It was Natasha that reached out to Kateryna’s bandaged hand, humming a soft Russian lullaby. Her shoulders slumped, eyelids too heavy to stay open. 

“Come here sweet girl.” Natasha cooed as she laid Kateryna’s head in Buck’s lap.

“Stay with me. . .” She looked up at Bucky, his arms wrapping around her, before slowly drifting to sleep. 

“I’m never letting go. . .” Buck confessed in front of everyone. He held tight to his promise as he stayed there, hold her until she woke up to the morning light. 

\---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This gets dark. Warning you now. 
> 
> Warnings: WOW. . . No like where do I begin. Fluff, maybe the beginning of smut?, torture, angst, mention of abortion

It took a few days to clean up the Avenger’s tower. Crews were called to replace the glass and start cleaning up the damage. Bullet holes plastered across almost every wall. It seemed as though HYDRA was only after reactivating Kateryna, assuming that they had left her at the tower to start their plan. Feeling this guilt, Kateryna did all she could to help. Cleaning, moving furniture, or feeding the team was what she was limited to but she continued anyway. She was working constantly, and sometimes to the point that Bucky would fuss, claiming that she was doing too much. It made her softly giggle and her cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. Natasha also watched her carefully, slipping small words of praise in Russian any time she could. 

“Buck. . . she remembers so much and yet she’s still so kind.” Natasha said as her and Bucky watched Kateryna and Steve work to move furniture. With her serum, she was an exact match to Steve’s strength.

“That means HYDRA didn’t win and they won’t. Ever.” He growled thinking about it. 

“Военнослужащий. . . you’re in her activation words. There’s something there that you two don’t know about.” 

“I know. . . GOD Natasha I know!” He punched the counter beside him creating a dent in the granite. Kateryna dropped the table and rushed to Buck’s side, comically leaving Steve to juggle the furniture. She didn’t say anything but her eyes were full of concern. Buck gave a small smile planting his flesh hand on her hair. “I’m fine. I’m sorry to scared you.” He let out a breathy laugh. Seeing Bucky interact with you melted Steve’s heart. He was adjusting away from Winter Soldier and back towards Bucky he knew. This Bucky wasn’t a ladies man as he had been but loyal and kind. She was good for him. They helped each other heal. 

“Come on Steve! There’s more work to do.” She said, walking back to her task at hand. She wrapped her arms around a small loveseat, attempting to pick up the whole thing herself. Before Buck and Steve could stop her she easily lifted it off the ground and started walking, almost bouncing, to move it across the room. Sam’s eyes were wide as he entered the room. 

“Did she just. . .? I mean. . . I gotta go workout some more” and he turned to leave the room causing the room to burst into laughter. 

Kateryna continued to grow into her strength and accepts the serum’s effects. She was obviously strong but her training made her graceful as well. She was made to infiltrate, seduce, and date her target as she got older. It was her leg that have her interesting skills. Copying her last leg, Tony had given her the ability to jump higher and run faster. One hop on her right leg and she could touch the ceiling. A jump, she could easily pass two floors. After completing his last round of adjustments, Tony asked her to run a series of tests to see how fast she could really go. The first at 15 miles per hour, each time reaching higher and higher until she could run 80 or 90 miles per hour. 

With her constant tests with Tony other agents started to notice, causing her to get self-conscious. She heard rumors and whispers. 

She’s that HYDRA operative.   
She’s probably dangerous  
Does she know the Winter Soldier? 

“They look like they’re the same type of crazy.” She could hear the most recent whisper as she walked with Bucky after another test with Tony. He apparently heard it too as he tried to whip around and grab him but Kateryna squeezed his hand, signaling him to stay. 

“What?” She looked down, not meeting his eyes. 

“I deserve it. I’ve probably killed someone they know.”

Bucky grabbed both of her arms, stopping her mid stride. Her head was leaning further down until he grabbed her chin with his flesh hand. He saw all the same emotions that conflicted him during his healing: pain, guilt, self-hate. The only reason he never killed himself was to save “the man on the bridge” from anymore pain. He finally wanted to tell her his story. 

“Let’s go somewhere quiet.” He said as he grabbed her hand, leading her to his room. This was her first time in his room. His walls were bare but little mementos were scattered around on shelves from his Bucky Barnes life. She reached over to the photo of Steve and Bucky smiling, taken after a Howling Commandos mission. The next was a very flattering photo of Buck in his greens with the caption “Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes”. A blush colored her cheeks as she studied his features. His cap laid crooked on his head with a smug, confident look as he faced the camera.

“Sergeant. . . you’re still just as handsome.” She whispered. Now Bucky was blushing, awkwardly chuckling as she continued to look. “When was this?” 

“1943 before we started the Howling Commandos.” 

“So it is true. . . Is it hard living with all this technology?” He laughed.

“Yes, but it can be helpful.” There was an awkward silence as Kateryna continued to look over his momentos. He started thinking back to his therapy talks with Sam. We all carry something. “ Kateryna. . .” Her name still made his heart flutter. “We were both taken against our will to fight for a sick, evil organization.” His tone was serious. 

“I know you’re trying to make me--” 

“Stop. Stop making excuses for them. You were only a tool just like I was. . . But let me tell you about the good times. . .” He trailed off. He then continued to tell her about his life in Brooklyn, his childhood with Steve, his enlistment into the Army, and his time with the Howling Commandos. These memories he loved to reminisce in. They were happy times and stories that he and Steve, sometimes Sam, spent time going over during this therapy. Kateryna sat cross legged on his bed, listening to every word on his lips. He was captivating. The way that he smiled while talking about pre-serum Steve and their adventures in the neighborhood to the flash in his eyes as she spoke about the excitement of the Howling Commandos. The mood changed when he shared his experience with HYDRA. He spoke about the training and torture, his cryogenic sleep, and finally “the man on the bridge”. He spoke about how it was his friend that finally pulled him out and saved him. He spoke about how he ran off for two years trying to find his life again. He knelt under his bed and grabbed a box full of journals. He let her flip through them and read about his life, explaining that if she ever needed it, she could always have a place here. Their talk lasted hours.

And there he sat, everything that he had ever held back was out there for her to hear. He expected her to drift away from him, at least at first to process what she had just been told but instead she moved closer and kissed him. It was a small kiss but when she pulled away Buck crashed his lips to hers. She could feel years of anxiety and pain melt when the two of them were together. They knew there was a connection. They had met before, they didn’t know how but it was there. Their bodies were familiar. The air in the room got heavy as he pulled her into his lap, his hands on her hips.

“Thank you Bucky” She whispered against his lips. He hummed in response. Her hands played with his hair as she pulled out the rubber band that held it up. A breathy groan was his response, telling her to continue. His lips began to trail down her jaw to her collarbone. She gasped in response. Her weakness. She mumbled his name as he kissed her skin hard. They only stopped when they heard a knock on the door. 

“ Yes. . .” Buck’s voice growled. 

“Hey Buck! You know where Kateryna is?” Steve’s voice came through the door. 

She sighed, getting off Buck’s lap, hanging on his hand until she made it too the door. Steve was surprised when she opened, shifting his eyes to Buck and then back to her. 

“Hi! Um. . . Well, dinner is ready? If you wanted to join us? We all wanted to get your favorite Chinese food and have a family dinner. . .” He was flustered but her eyes lit up. She quickly turned for Bucky’s hand and rushed them out the door, mumbling something about family time.  
Steve’s word held true and Kateryna was greeted by a huge round table in the dining area. All of the Avengers were seated already, passing around the little boxes. She squeezed Bucky’s hand and let out a ragged sigh. “They don’t hate me.” She whispered. 

“They never could, doll.” He said as he kissed her hand and pulled her along. 

\---

Dinner was wonderful. The atmosphere was light as laughter filled air. Bucky and Kateryna exchanged glances and touches throughout the night. Natasha noticed. She smirked as Bucky watched her with half-lidded eyes. After their exchange in Bucky’s bedroom, Kateryna had been wanting more. His arms had been strong on her hips, holding her in place as she straddled him. She didn’t have the. He was coming to the same conclusion. He had not touched a woman so intimately since the 40s. After close to 80 years, he felt young again. In her touch, he was back in Brooklyn as if no war had happened.

“Alright team!” Tony stood up, interrupting the most recent exchange between Buck and Kateryna. “We all know of our newest guest. Welcome Kateryna. You have been a warm and helpful part to the team. We--” 

“Boss!” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted. “We have visitors. It’s a drone currently dropping a package.” Tensions shot up as the voice continued. “Package has been scanned. It’s a flash drive, sir.” Buck tightened his grip on her hand as they listened. Tony sent out a member of the Iron Legion to open and retrieve the package for safety. 

“We’ll there goes dinner. . . sorry Kat.” Steve said, getting up from the table. 

“Kat. . . I like that.” She whispered to Buck. He smiled. 

Slowly, the Avengers made their way to a conference room. Kateryna and Bucky were the last ones to enter, his arm wrapped around her waist. Everyone turned to watch what was on the drive. Tony was by the ready to protect the system but only a video played. Gasps echoed the compound as they all saw Kateryna’s face. Bucky’s grip tightened. Another HYDRA game. An older man was directed at the camera speaking first. 

“Agent?” 

“Ready to comply.” Her voice was as dead as her eyes looking straight towards the camera. Kateryna stepped forward to get closer to the screen. “I don’t remember th-this.” She shuttered. 

“Mission report. How was your day?” 

“Mission: Find the Winter Soldier.” 

“Did you succeed?” 

“Yes, he is located in Bucharest, Romania.” Kateryna’s fist made a large hole in the wall in front of her, eyes wide. The whole room jumped at her reaction. 

“Did you rendezvous with Zemo?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Did you complete your task?” The man’s gaze shifted to Kateryna’s body, his fingertips brushing against the top of her breasts. 

“Target has been satisfied.” 

“Good, we’ll complete an analysis to see if we have to cut out any little agents.” Kateryna dry heaved, clutching her stomach. “Would you like to see James now?” Her eyes shot to the screen. Her eyes were darting to any clue of where she was or what had happened. The man broke Kateryna’s dull gaze with a word off screen as a toddler’s squealed. A familiar smile graced her face as she picked up a small toddler, around one, with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. Tony quickly paused.

“Oh God. . .” Natasha whispered. The room was speechless as they looked at Bucky. His eyes were wide, the same eyes on the screen. Bucky couldn’t make his legs move as memories came flooding back. Kateryna collapsed, her migraine returning as she remembered. Wanda dropped to hold Kateryna, rocking her back and forth. 

Steve grabbed Buck’s shoulders trying to get him to look at him. “Buck, what’s going on?” But his breathing was ragged. He didn’t answer. Kateryna looked up, staring at Bucky. 

“Buck. . .” She whispered. 

“That’s my son. . .” He croaked out.

\---


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dark again. Kind of long! This is really stretching me so if it’s crap, I’m sorry! XD
> 
> Warnings: Rape mentioned, cursing, violence, blood, a little fluff

Kateryna had immediately left the room after learning the truth of her and Bucky’s relationship. Steve had called for Natasha to follow her while he looked over at his best friend. The same woman that Buck had started to love was the same woman that found him, causing an international chase and the almost demise of the Avengers. The effects of her actions had just now cooled down as the UN had reconsidered the Accords. Zemo had had help with his plan to destroy the Avengers, which was continuing to make sense. She was also the same woman that apparently had his child. When? Where? It was all coming back to Buck. This was a memory that HYDRA had buried deep within Buck and Kateryna. 

“Buck, what’s going on?” Steve tried to coax out details of their previous life. 

“They. . . asked me to ‘break her in’ to prepare her for a new type of mission. . .” He was barely above a whisper. She had fought him with everything that she had at first, but after that she realized he was just a puppet. “She started to try and save me every time I was alone with her. . . She started calling me James. I didn’t even know how she knew my real name” Tears welled in his eyes. Steve’s arms wrapped around his friend’s shoulders. “She almost saved me. . .” He trailed off. 

Buck replayed his memory again and again. She had barely looked of age before her captors started grooming her for her then new type of missions. These were to be close hand assassinations, making her develop a relationship with her targets. When they had locked the Winter Soldier in her room, she noticed his dead actions, almost as though he was told play by play what to do. She had apparently gotten pregnant during her times with the Winter Soldier and HYDRA had used the child to control her. In a loving memory of his father, she had named him James. The Winter Soldier had not been told of his son in order to continue to contain him. 

Bucky’s tears started flowing as he mumbled in between sobs. “She got to me every night. They wiped me every time. I could have saved her. I could of save him. . .” His thoughts turned to their son. What was he like? Every fiber in him hoped he was like her, sweet and thoughtful. 

“Buck. . .” Tony called. 

\---

Natasha found Kateryna in a similar state. They had used her son against her. Everytime she woke up, she was greeted by his chubby face and his father’s eyes. They kept him young in order to keep her contained, only allowing him to age at the same rate as her. A gasp left passed her lips as she remembered why she was in such bad shape when she arrived at the Avenger’s tower. They were going to start a new tactic. A child born from two super soldiers. He was going to be groomed to be HYDRA’s new fist, like his father. Anger, a foreign emotion to her recent personality, grew hot in her chest. Her fist clenched as hot tears streamed down her face. 

Kat. . .” Natasha approached slowly. “Don’t you think you should talk to Buck?” Every muscle in her body tightened. 

“I almost caused the collapse of the Avengers and killed any hope he had of living peacefully.” Her words were sharp and precise. “He will never want to speak to me again. I shouldn’t even be thinking about that! My son is out there without me!” Her voice getting louder and louder and she continued to speak.

“I don’t thi--” Their conversation interrupted by the commotion in the common room. 

“BARNES! You can’t possibly be thinking!” She heard Sam yelling as they entered. 

“I AM thinking, you asshole! I’m thinking about her and him!” Bucky yelled as he held up the picture Tony gave him. She gasped, eyes wide as she crossed the room. 

“Let me see him again.” She breathed out grabbing the picture from his hands. The small toddler in the photo looked forward, blue eyes wide as Kateryna held him. She had curled him towards her chest, hand on his head, shying him away from the camera. Tears stung her eyes as she sighed. “He-he took his first steps that day. . .” she choked out before sobbing. The pain in her chest became too much. Bucky froze. An hour ago, he would have grabbed her and held her close but he couldn’t move.. 

“K-Kateryna. . .” He mumbled. 

“We need to find him!” She turned on her heels moving towards the conference room. Anger filled her again. Her relationship with Bucky would have to put to the side for her son. “What do we know?” She walked up beside Tony. Bucky watched her as she worked. She was determined and focused. He hadn’t seen her like this. All her memories were back, she was whole. She had something to work towards. She was still sweet but the meek and hesitant Kateryna was gone. 

The Avengers devised an extraction plan for James with the hope for a minimal fire fight. The fact that HYDRA had a small child to experiment on caused all resources to flood the facility. Captain America, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Iron Man, and Bucky Barnes would assist with the extraction along with countless Avengers agents to help with recon and scouting missions. 

“We have to concentrate on pulling James out first, then fight.” Kateryna’s words were stern, losing all bounce she once had, as she explained the facility she believed held James. Bucky couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at her words. She was determined to save their son while Bucky was still not use to the fact he had a son. The picture Tony had given him was starting to crinkle in his pocket. 

“Buck?” Steve quietly approached his friend. “You alright?” Bucky let out a sigh. 

“I met a girl a few months ago that I apparently had sex with and now I have a son.” He looked over to Kateryna, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “If I had a gal like her in the 1940s, I would have married her, Steve. Mom would have loved her. Shit, your mom would have loved her. And here she is.” He ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “Look at her Steve! Dammit. She’s perfect.” Steve just looked at his friend. He agreed, Kateryna was pretty and the way she treated all of the Avengers as though they were her own family made him smile. “But now. . .” Bucky continued. “This ‘relationship’ we have is fucked up and we have to go save our son from HYDRA.”

“Get ‘em Buck.” Bucky blinked for a moment. 

“What?” 

“HYDRA has taken so much from you. Get them back. Get James back. Take Kateryna back with you after this mission. Actively take back your life Buck!” Steve had now grabbed both of Bucky’s shoulders. He was right. Bucky had spent so much time and therapy thinking about HYDRA and his life. “There he is!” Steve’s final comment brought Bucky out of his thoughts causing him to smile a little now. 

“Shut it punk. . .” Bucky chuckled, knowing Steve was right. 

“I’ll take that as a thank you.” Steve winked. 

\---

Bucky’s exasperation grew as Kateryna became more determined but anxious. It felt like weeks before their extraction mission but it had only been a few days. After the scouts returned to confirm James’ location, the plan started. They would enter quietly into the compound to remove the child and then return back to the quinjet as fast as possible. 

“Will this work?” She looked at Natasha pulling on a borrowed tactical suit. 

“Yes, don’t worry. We’ll get him out.” Natasha assured her but then stopped. Nat was thinking about the correct words. “Kateryna. . . You don’t have to go. We can grab him without you.”   
“Natasha, you know I have to go. He’s my son.” She let out a sigh towards the redhead. They had already had this discussion before. Natasha held Kateryna’s face in her hands before enveloping her in a hug. They had grown closer over time as Natasha thought she had finally found a friend she could connect with. 

“Then I’ll help all I can.” Natasha whispered. Kateryna squeezed her again before walking out of the room.

Kat was looking down as she walked towards the hanger. Her thoughts distracted her as she walked right into the back of Bucky. 

“Oh-- Kat!” He grabbed her waist before she reached the ground.

“I’m sorry!” Her face blushed a bright red. “I guess I’m distracted. . .” 

“Some super soldier you are,” he chuckled, returning him a small smile. Bucky expected her to push away as soon as she gained her bearings but she stayed, hands placed softly on his chest. 

“After this I don’t want to be a soldier or assassin or whatever we are.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. Bucky’s stomach fluttered as he pulled her closer.

“I know, doll.” His heart was breaking for her. “After this, I’ll take care of you and James, like I should have from the start.” Her face shot up, eyes wide. 

“Bucky, what are you saying?” 

“Kateryna. . . I lo-”

“Alright team, let’s move out!” Tony called out to the other team members as they walked in on Kat and Bucky’s private moment. Kateryna’s eyes looked down, giving Bucky one last squeeze until grabbing his hand to pull him to their seats. 

“We are in and out. If we can avoid the fight, do it. We’re not here to end HYDRA but to recover James Barnes, a small toddler who will more than likely be heavily guarded.” Steve stood before the team as Tony brought the craft airborne. “Bucky and Kat, your main objective is to find him and get out of there. Nat and I will be your eyes and ears around the compound. Sam, you will be with Tony giving us air cover in and out. . .” Steve’s speech was fading in and out for Kateryna. She had checked, double checked, and tripled checked her weapons and ammo. The silver arm beside her distracted her thoughts. 

“Kat. . .” Bucky patted her leg, getting her attention. 

“Yeah, sorry!” She looked around for where her attention should have been. 

“Like I was saying, Bucky will have coms ear pieces for you if they should try to scramble your brain again.” Steve said, showing her the two ear pieces. “When we get back, we’ll get those words out of your head, like we did Bucky.” A smile reached his blue eyes. 

“Right,” She tried to smile with him. 

The landing was easy but as they approached their surprise would be compromised. Kateryna started working immediately, climbing high into trees with her rifle. She looked through the barrel, making quick work of shooting every guard she could see without raising alarm. 

“What?” She jumped down to stares as she finished the last guard. “You all do know that stealth is my specialty? Right?” 

“Right.” Tony snickered. “It’s just better in person.” She looked at him with concern.

“I don’t enjoy that. This is for my son” She spit as she continued to run towards the compound. 

The compound was still quiet as Bucky and Kat entered. They had both been here before as HYDRA moved of compound to compound. 

“Most of the guards will be by James.” She whispered toward him. “He’ll be in the same room where they wiped us.” She remembered the small mats they had given Victorya and herself to life off of behind the protected gate of their prisons. 

“They let you and Victorya stay together?” Bucky voice was barely a whisper as most of their communication was in coms now. 

“They wanted her to ‘convince me’ to either fight or just surrender. It was useless after James was born though. I wanted out after him. She decided to rise higher in HYDRA instead of stay a measly assassin with her sister.” Kat’s voice was cold. “Victorya had hardened thanks to the serum. She was fueled from hatred- hatred for their parents, for my weakness, and finally my relationship with the coveted Winter Soldier. . .” Kateryna trailed off. “She wants you Buck.” Her words were sharp. “She hates me because you fell for me.” Bucky grabbed Kat’s hand in response. 

“She’ll have to continue to hate you.” Buck growled. 

After several turns around a maze of hallways, they had finally arrived to Kateryna’s former cell. Screams from James echoed as they walked closer. Kateryna froze. The gate was open with no guards. 

“They’re expecting us.” Bucky called through to coms, warning the other half of their team. 

“I’m going in.” Kateryna called over the system. 

“No! Kat! It might be dangerous.” Steve called but she ignored him. The screams of her baby continued as she walked cautiously through the cell. It was a large cell that housed all their needs as well as their mechanical chair. 

“Сестра, я думал, вы никогда не придет.” Sister, I thought you’d never come. Victorya’s words sent chills down Kateryna’s back. Her twin was standing there, holding a whimpering James. 

“Мамаша!!” Mamasha!! James screamed as Kateryna entered his view. His blue eyes were now red with tears as he was reaching out towards her. 

“мое солнце!” My sunshine! Kat inhaled. “Put him down.” She growled as she glared at her sister. 

“English, is it? You’ll even forget our mother tounge? Bitch!” Victorya hissed. “And you bring him here.” Motioning towards Bucky. 

“I’m here for my son!” Bucky’s voice was harsh. His son looked more and more like him as he continued to stare. 

“Then you’ll have to kill me, Сестра.” Kateryna’s eyes met Victorya’s as she slowly placed James in a cryotank, securing him in place, then placing him to sleep. “I’ve been waiting years to kill you.” Victorya hissed at Kat. 

“I’m not leaving here without my boy.” Kat’s words were strong as she pull out the knife from her ankle holster, not risking a stray bullet around her baby. 

“That boy will be my ticket to leadership in HYDRA. I’m going to create a better soldier than any of us.” Both assassins started to dance around the room, neither allowing the other to reach a vantage point. 

“He’s barely two.” Kateryna’s jaw was tense as she gritted through her teeth. 

“You would understand if you weren’t so fucking weak!” Victorya screamed as she launched herself at Kateryna. Her right punch was visible and blocked but her left connected to side of Kateryna’s face. Victorya had left herself exposed, creating room for Kateryna’s knife to connect to left arm creating a very large gash. Victorya cursed as the two took turns bludgeoning each other. They were evenly matched, much to Victorya’s chagrin. 

Bucky had never seen two highly trained assassins fight as they did. Each sister knew the other’s moves and vice versa. Every punch or kick was met with a block until finally Victorya connected to Kateryna’s face again, throwing her back into the wall. Kateryna groaned as blood started trickling from her brow and cheeks. Victorya threw herself at Kateryna, hoping to hit Kat’s metal leg. This gave Kateryna the opportunity to grab Victorya and wrap herself around her sister. 

“NOW!” She screamed at Bucky. He smashed the locking mechanism holding James and set their son free. 

“No! You won’t-” Kateryna cut off her sister’s airflow, slowly choking her sister in a headlock. 

“I don’t want to kill you but I will if I have to.” Kateryna pleaded to her sister.

“Then kill me, Сестра.” Her words were like ice running through Kateryna’s veins. 

“Not here. . .” Kat whispered, pulling against a struggling Victorya. She could feel her sister struggle to breath under her touch but she slowly slipped out of consciousness. The limp body of her sister on top felt heavier as she tried to move. She dragged her sister’s body towards the mechanical chair to strap her in before she could wake up and come after them. Foots steps were quickly approaching.

“We have to move. Steve- James secure.” Bucky rushed to her, holding their son. She quickly grabbed the small child, kiss his head, and ran out the door. 

“Good! Now get out of there. You’re getting surrounded. We can’t hold them off much longer.” Steve called out over coms. 

“Shit!” Bucky said through gritted teeth. Their scouts were wrong about the amount of HYDRA agents in the facility. They quietly retraced their steps but continued to sneak into side rooms or closets. Kateryna’s heart started racing. These agents would have no regard for her or her son’s life once they started shooting.

“Buck. . .” Kateryna called out but he didn’t turn around. “Bucky!” She harshly whispered.

“What?” He looked back over his shoulder.

“Stop. . .” She reached out to grab his tactical gear, giving him a tug. “You and I both know that we can’t get out of here with him. . . not without a distraction.” Kateryna clutched her sleeping child closer to her chest.

“Kat. . . what are you saying?” His voice caught in his throat as she handed their sleeping child to him. James squirmed, nuzzling into the crook of Bucky’s neck. She slowing took a step back. “No!” He grabbed her wrist. Her breathing was ragged as he pulled her closer. “You can’t do that. They’ll either kill you or keep you.”

“I know. . .” Tears welled up in her eyes. “But you need to take him far away from here. H-he is more important.”

“No, I can’t do this without you.” He took her into his metal arm, his fingers holding the back of her head. “Please. . .” he kissed her forehead. “Please don’t do this.” Tears were threatening to spill.

“Bucky. . . James.” she whispered slowly using his real name. “. . . you know,” she paused to take a shaky breath, “just as well as I do that we can’t leave here alive without this. They’ll shoot on sight. They don’t know you’re here. It’s me they want.” She lifted her lips to his. Her lips crashed into his, a desperate attempt to remember what he tasted like before they would wipe her memory again.

“I love you” his words were barely above a whisper.

“Buck. . .” She started crying. The first time anyone had said those words to her and she was about to leave him. Her hands gripped his face. “You mean so much to me. I love you. I love both of you.” She placed a soft hand on the top of James’ head. “He needs his father now. . .” She placed a small kiss on his lips then started backing away. Back towards the HYDRA agents, back towards either death or capture, all for her Barnes boys.

Bucky watched her. He could still taste her lips on his, not wanting to leave this moment. “Damn your mother. . .” He softly whispered, not expecting James to hear him. He covered his face, wiping down to his chin in exasperation. Carefully hunched over James, he made his way out of the compound. Kateryna was right, her distraction would create such a ruckus that the Avengers were able to make it back to the quinjet.

“Where’s Kat?” Steve looked around as Bucky emerged into the jet.

“I’m going back to get her. Steve, watch him!” Buck set down the small child in the makeshift bed.

“No, you’re not.” Nat arrived at the quinjet.

“What?” He growled, trying not to wake James.

“She told me what she did. I am not going to let you screw up her plan!”

“Her PLAN? Her damn distraction!” He was starting to slowly raise his voice. “She and you are out of your minds if you think I’m leaving here without her!” He was now yelling at Natasha, waking up James in the corner. His whines caught Bucky’s attention but he froze. Bucky had never taken care of a child before.

“Buck. . .” Steve looked at him. “Pick him up.” The words were simple but the action terrified him. Blue eyes looked around searching for his mother. James was smaller than most two year olds. Obviously his upbringing was unconventional but he still needed the same care that Kat would give.

“Steve. . . I can’t do this without her.”

“Well, you’re going to have to until we can get her back.” Natasha crossed the quinjet towards James to hold him. The other Avengers arrived to board the jet.

“We have to go back! What don’t you understand?” Bucky was getting furious at Natasha. Tony started the jet, getting ready to take off.

“Here.” She handed Wanda the child. “You are not getting off this quinjet. Kat is out there right now to save her son. As much as I hate that, I am respecting her wishes! He-” pointing at   
James “is the mission!” Natasha was now yelling at Bucky. Almost on cue, James started crying reaching for his father.

“Paaaapa!” James wailed, looking at Buck. He was now wiggling so bad that Wanda couldn’t hold him without the possibility of dropping him. Buck caught him. James snuggled close to his chest, quietly sobbing.

“Buck, he’s scared. . .” Steve whispered. Distracted, Bucky didn’t notice that the quinjet was in the air and heading back to the compound.

“I am too buddy. . . I am too.” He said, patting his head, awkwardly. 

\---


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’ll get better. We’re almost done and I’ll add fluff! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: ANGST/VIOLENCE/CURSING

When the Avenger’s arrived back at the compound, James was still whimpering against Bucky’s chest. They rushed him to the medic wing for an initial check up. He was clean and somewhat taken care of during his several cryo-sleeps. From their initial finds, He had been born around 1989 but had the physical development of a year and half to two year old. 

“Buck! He looks like the spitting image of his father!” Steve smiled. It was true. He had Bucky’s brown hair and straight nose but Bucky could see the little habits that Kateryna ingrained in her son. Though he was young, James spoke bits of both Russian and English. He was polite, constantly saying “please” and “thank you” and blue eyes wide, just like Kateryna’s, as he saw the compound for the first time. A small hand was constantly touching Bucky whenever possible. 

“папа, еда?” Papa, food? James tugged at Bucky’s pants. The two Barnes boys were sitting in the Avengers common room while Tony had ordered for a toddler bed to be put in Bucky’s room.

“Oh right! Uh-” Bucky fumbled to stand up thinking if he should pick him up or let the kid walk. Deciding to let him follow, James stumbled into the kitchen looking in cabinets and drawers for anything he could find. “Hey, knock it off.” Figuring it was probably better to hold him, he picked up the small child searching for anything he could eat. 

“Need help?” The redhead appeared beside him. Bucky just grunted, still upset at her. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She said as she took James from his arms but his blue eyes went wide with panic. 

“Hey, hey, hey. . .” Bucky tried to sooth the toddler. “It’s okay buddy. She’s a friend of me and your mom’s.” But the toddler’s hand wouldn’t let go of his father’s shirt.

“Then I’ll make something.” Natasha exclaimed, pushing Bucky out of the way.

When the toddler was finished eating Natasha’s creation, she quietly sung him to sleep. Bucky recognized it was the same melody she had previously sung to Kateryna, remembering her light hair in his lap as she drifted to sleep. He closed his eyes to try and keep the sounds, smells, and tastes of Kateryna until they could take her back. Her soft, hazel eyes when she was straddling his lap. . . But he was jolted out of his thoughts by a small hand as James nuzzled against Bucky’s side, under his flesh arm. 

“She must have told him about you because he seems to recognize you.” She whispered as James finally drifted to sleep. He could hear James’ faint snores causing him to smile. 

“I need her back Romanoff. . .” Bucky looked down at his son. His heart sank thinking about her, thinking about what HYDRA was doing to her. 

“When I found her running at HYDRA, she was crying. She told me her plan and that I needed to help you look after James.” Natasha sighed. “Then she told me to remind you that she loved you and to tell you ‘thank you’ from her.” Her voice was fading into a whisper as she remembered her friend, watching her run into the crossfire of HYDRA bullets. Her lips puckered and twisted to the side, trying to keep her tears at bay. 

“Do you think. . .” He couldn’t finish his sentence, thinking the worst had happened. 

“No.” Steve and Wanda had just walked in, finding the two Avengers that they needed. “Buck, HYDRA has requested a video message with you. They claim it’s from Kat. . .” He trailed off. 

“I’ll watch him sleep while you go. He’ll be fine with me.” Wanda motioned to the small child. Bucky let out a heavy sigh. 

When Bucky walked into the conference room Tony had already programed the video message. He had already been explained that this was something like ‘Facetime’ or something that he could communicate face to face. 

“Alright, what the fuck does HYDRA want?” He stood towards the screen to make sure whoever was on the other end could see him, pissed off. 

The screen flickered on, illuminating a figure hanging in a small room. A gasp left Tony’s lips as the room grew quiet. They could all see Kateryna’s light hair hanging in her face as her limp body hung from her shackled wrists. The chains jingled, rousing Kat from her unconsciousness. 

“Mmm. . .” She moaned, her eyes slowly opening to see the screen. Her face was bloody and one eye severely bruised and swelling. Her injuries continued as her borrowed tactical suit was torn and bloody. “Bucky. . .?” She whispered. 

“Kat! I’m here. We’re getting you out Doll! Stay strong!” He called out. 

A cackle came from off screen. “So this is what you’ll go through to keep your boys safe?” It was Victorya. “To be completely honest, I’m surprised she’s still alive. She must be pulling through for a reason.” She looked to the screen now, holding Kateryna’s injured face in her hand. Kat winced at the new pressure to her cheeks.

“Fuck you!” Bucky growled. 

“Gladly!” She smirked. 

“Bucky, ignore her. She wants James.” Kateryna breathed out weakly. 

“That I do, Sister.” Victorya let go of the chain holding her sister, causing Kat to collapse on the floor groaning from pain. A light illuminated the back of the room showing a chair contraption that Bucky knew all too well. “You see Bucky,” Victorya pulled on Kat’s hair, showing her face to the screen. “I’m going to wipe her. She won’t remember you or James after I’m done with her.” She cackled again. 

“No. . .” He whispered but his jaw was tight, staying strong if Kateryna were to look at him. 

Kateryna’s weak body was thrown into the chair, head bobbing back to hit metal. She groaned again. Steve muttered a curse as he watched them handle her body. Tony watched with mouth open. Natasha’s fists were clenched but eyes glued to the screen. Kat’s limbs were secured and the contraption fit snug against her face. Her one uninjured eye looked to the screen, giving a small smile as she mouthed ‘It’s okay.’ Sparks of electricity flew as the machine started. She didn’t want to, but she screamed. The whole team shook as they watched Kateryna wither in pain. It stopped but her body lay limp. 

“Сестра?” Victorya called out. There wasn’t an immediate answer but small, shallow breaths. 

“No. . .” The softest and quietest sound Bucky had ever heard crossed her lips. Kateryna was fighting. “I won’t forget him. . .” She looked at Bucky and mouthed a silent ‘I love you’ to him. His eyes were wide and small gasps started around the conference room. 

“WHAT?” Victorya erupted into violence, slapping her sister with the back of her hand. “You listen here!” She grabbed her sister’s face again. “You bitch. You will comply and if not, I’ll fucking kill you! I DON’T CARE!” There was venom in her words has she spoke. 

Kateryna looked back at Bucky. A small tear left the corner of her good eye. She could comply and forget or resist and die. Either way she was going to lose Bucky and James. 

“Just comply!” Natasha screamed causing the rest of the room to jump at her words.

Kateryna just rolled her head back, letting out a long sigh as the machine was lowered onto her face once again. As sparks flared, she was silent. There was no tension in her body as she sat there. She looked like she had given up. Victorya allowed the machine to run longer than last time. When it was finished, her head rolled forward, dead eyes towards the screen. 

“Сестра?” 

“Готов выполнить.” Ready to comply. All emotion was gone from her words. A satisfied smirk grew on Victorya’s face. 

“We will be seeing you again, Winter Soldier, but this time your precious Kateryna won’t remember you at all.” Victorya began to laugh again but Bucky saw a small glint of emotion in Kateryna’s eyes. Only for a second then it was gone again. 

The screen went dark but no one moved. Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha as she stared at the table before her. Sam sat there awkwardly, thinking about what he saw. Tony’s eyes shifted from screen to screen, trying to find more feed anywhere he could find. It was Bucky that first moved, as he sat down hard into his chair. His hands raked his scalp as he was trying to think clearly. 

“She-” Tony started but Natasha interrupted. 

“Don’t say it.” 

“She’s strong.” He finished. The words hung in the air. Bucky let out a sigh. 

“S-she is. . . That machine. . .” He trailed off and swallowed hard. 

“Buck, you don’t have to tell us.” Steve whispered. 

“No, I do. She sat there and didn’t even scream Steve!” His hand pointed to the black screen. “That fucking thing hurts and not just on the surface but in your head, your brain!” He exclaimed. 

Then suddenly a scream ripped through the air. All the Avengers rushed from the conference room into the common room finding James screaming. His eyes were closed as he fought against Wanda’s grasps. 

“MAMA!” He screamed. Bucky rushed over to try and hold the boy but he screamed against him too. “NO! MAMA!” He screamed again. Bucky’s heart broke. 

“Hey! Hey.” He tried to coo as he held James to his chest. “Hey, it’s Papa.” The words still new on his lips. 

“Mamasha. . .” James whimpered against Bucky’s chest. “Где мама?” He pleaded. 

“Мы ищем для нее. Только держись.” We are looking for her. Just hold on. 

\---

Bucky finally placed the toddler to sleep in his bed, slowly walking out and feeling exhausted. It had been two weeks of taking care of James without Kateryna by his side. Two-- of what Steve called capable-- agents would man the door in case of a sudden attack from HYDRA. Tony had also programed an application to his phone where he could watch him as he walked around the compound. 

“Technology. . .” He muttered to himself. Kateryna would love this. He thought to himself as he unconsciously turned to her. Imagines of her limp body continually passed through his mind. Her form jolting to the electrical shocks as her mind was wiped. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and hold her, whispering praises and sweet words into her hair like he did the night Victorya attacked the compound-- to smell her hair, to taste her lips again. . . 

He had finally found his way out of his thoughts and to the conference room where the other Avengers were located, planning on a defensive and offensive plan for Kateryna’s retrieval. The mood was somber as they worked, only speaking to give details. An extraction missions would pull too many Avengers away from protecting James but waiting for a HYDRA attack was agonizing. Over the last two weeks there had been different images that Tony was able to acquire. Most were security stills from Kateryna’s cell or the room they would bring her to to retrain her. She had been slowly healing from her wounds and exceeding her training. Bucky was worried that they really did wipe her. He didn’t know if he could face her in hand to hand, even if she did threaten to kill him. 

“You would have to. . .” Wanda quietly answered the question in his head. Before he could interrupt, a little upset that she read his mind, she continued. “If she’s not in her right mind, you need to stay alive for your son.” Her eyes bore into his as she spoke. “You have a son, a small little family now. I grew up without my parents. I lost my brother saving the lives of others. I am now alone, with no family in the world. It is hard but I can handle it with this family.” She motioned to the Avengers. “James is so small. He doesn’t deserve to be in this fight and his mother has fought, and hard, to give him a better life. Honor her. Raise him if she can’t and don’t let HYDRA capture him again.” Her words were strong and she sat a little straighter, which made Bucky realize how much he respected her. They were both HYDRA experimentation that were trying to make a better life for themselves. She started to smile, hearing his thoughts and his positive remarks.

“Thank you, Maximoff.” He smiled back. The moment didn’t last long when an alarm signaled the building that someone was poised to attack. 

“Alright team, assemble.” Steve announced, using his captain’s voice.

\---  
A/N: Yup... I'm a nerd and wanted to include "assemble" XD   
xoxo Kate


End file.
